1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to external hard disk enclosures, and particularly to an external hard disk enclosure which readily allows installation or removal of a hard disk thereto or therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern life, a mass of data needs to be transmitted between two electronic devices, such as computers or other data controlling devices. An external hard disk is generally used for completing the task. The hard disk is accommodated in an enclosure to prevent the hard disk from being damaged. A connector of a data wire connects with the hard disk enclosure for transmitting data between the hard disk and one of the electronic devices. A typical external hard disk enclosure includes several parts assembled by screws.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, an external hard disk enclosure is disclosed. The hard disk enclosure includes a tray 920, a cover 960, and a case 950. A hard disk 980 is received in the hard disk enclosure. The tray 920 includes a bezel 922, and a bottom plate 924. Four through-holes 926 and a mounting hole 928 are defined in the bottom plate 924. The cover 960 includes insert walls 962 extending forward from sides thereof. A fixing tab 964 extends forward from the cover 960. A through hole 966 is defined in the fixing tab 964 corresponding to the mounting hole 928 of the tray 920. The case 950 defines a round hole in a bottom wall thereof, corresponding to the through hole 966 of the cover 960 and the fixing hole 928 of the tray 920. The hard disk 980 forms four mounting tabs on a bottom wall thereof. Each mounting tab defines a threaded hole (not shown) therein. In assembling, four screws 970 are inserted through the corresponding through-holes 926 of the tray 920 and engage in the corresponding threaded holes of the hard disk 980. Thus, the hard disk 980 is mounted to the tray 920. The bottom plate 924 of the tray 920 with the hard disk 980 is accommodated in the case 950. The insert wall 962 and the fixing tab 964 are inserted into the case 950. A screw 930 is inserted through the round hole of the case 950, and the through hole 966 of the cover 960, and engages in the mounting hole 928 of the tray 920. Thus, the cover 960 is mounted to the tray 920. However, this way of installing the hard disk 980 uses so many screws, which is unduly painstaking and time-consuming.
What is desired, therefore, is an external hard disk enclosure which readily allows easy installation or removal of a hard disk thereto or therefrom.